Wątek forum:LEGO Ninjago/@comment-1762544-20151027205605/@comment-24385034-20160104163051
Nindroid24 napisał(a): Golden Mech napisał(a): "Haters gonna hate" nieprawdaż? Czas na to popatrzeć z innej perspektywy. Uwważam że zaczął się najlepszy sezon z wszystkich. Te relacje (pierwszy raz widzę żeby Zane tak się przyjaźnił z Jay'em itd.), ta akcja, i ten wróg!!!! Nadakhan wymiata! A co do Ronina- zauważyliście że podczas łapania Nyii i Kai'a przygotował ten chologramowy głaz? Skąd miał wiedzieć że będą na motorach, a nie przylecą na smokach? Nie miał skąd! To znaczy że był przygotowany na różne możliwości! Jakby użyli Spin lub Airjitsu pewnie też by coś wymyślił! Ronin jest chytry i spytny - a do tego ma technologie. Idealny łowca nagród! Po za tym ninja nie muszą cały czas myśleć "TERAZ MOGĘ UŻYĆ AIRJITSU! A TERAZ PRZYWOŁAĆ SMOKA" Mogą być skołowani, zastanawiać się ,,Jak on wysłał sygnał Zane'a" itp.! To tylko ludzie! Wyszkoleni na ninja, ale to tylko ludzie! Sezon wg. mnie jest świetny, strasznie podoba mi się relacja między Jay'em a Nyą, (ona raz go lubi, a raz nie, a on chce wtoczyć w życie przeznaczenie z nią jako żoną) Nadakhan jest jednym z moich ul. złoczyńców. Czołówka jest świetna, tym bardziej z tą genialną muzyką. Podsumowując-To już mój ulubiony sezon! PS. Nie wydaje wam się że to jak nindroidy są dobre to muszą być białe jest trochę rasistowskie? PS #2 Bracia Hageman dali nam w tych odcinkach mase zapowiedzi przyszłości w postaci easter eggów: W zdjęciu w jednych wiadomościach Nya ma na sobie nowy strój mimo że go jeszcze nie dostała, na liście gończym na drzwiach baru Cole jest niebieski i ma siwą pasemkę na włosach (ciekawe co mu będzie), a w bibliotece na ścianie jest znak Wu's Crew które chyba jeszcze nie powstało. PS #3 Podobno Realm of Shadow jest kanoniczne, a ninja na widok Claus'a wyglądali jakby zobaczyli ducha (hue hue hue) Zgodzę się z tym że Nadakhan wymiata akurat ta część odcinka jak bezproblemu pokonuje Nindroidy to najlepsza część tego sezonu jak narazie.Wydaje mi się żę Morro pokonałby bez problemu i w ogóle każdego no może prócz overlorda ale to już głębsze przemyślenia.Zane zawsze lubił Jaya.Co do Ninja to serio? uważasz że nie muszą myśleć no w chwili zagrożenia użycie smoka czy mocy to jest chyba oczywista rzecz nie rób z ninja debili.Po za tym gdyby nawet nie pomyśleli to umieją się bić więc nie ma usprawiedliwienia dla tego co się stało.Ronin jest taki dobry według twórców i ciebie? To jeszcze raz powtarzam niech on teraz chroni Ninjago przed piratami i wszystkimi zagrożeniami razem z Policją.Tylko zadaj sobie pytanie gdzie był Ronin podczas walki z pożeraczem i overlordem.I dlaczego gdy kamienna armia i Nindroidy zaatakowały miasto policja spieprzała i w ogóle jej niebyło?Odpowiedz sobie na te pytania i się dobrze zastanów.A co do Ninja mam nadzieję że w następnych odcinkach jakoś logicznie wyjaśni się czemu ninja tak łatwo dali się złapać no nie wiem np.Nadakhan sobie tego zażyczył i opętał Ronina czy coś.Albo że ninja się zemszczą na policji i Roninie.Jeszcze wierzę że to co się stało w odcinku 56 potem logicznie się wyjaśni.Jeśli nie to cały ten sezon to jedna wielka żenada. Jeśli chodzi o Ronina to popatrz na to z tej strony. Ninja wiedzą że działa on dla policji, więc może nie chcieli go zaatakować, bo gdyby powiedział policji, że stawiali większy opór to tylko by pogorszyli swoją sytuację.